Baby Girl
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: On Rose's wedding day, Ron has a hard time letting go.


Author's Note: one of my many stories on my other fanfiction account (LilyLunaLovegood) on harrypotterfanfiction. I just really like the song. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Song belongs to Sugarland.

_They say in this town, stars stay up all night,  
Don't know, can't see 'em for the glow of the neon lights.  
And it's a long way from here to the place where the home fires burn.  
Well it's two thousand miles and one left turn. _

"You look amazing." Ron Weasley said as he walked into Rose's old bedroom. Rose turned around gracefully and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said. Rose was currently dressed in a strapless white wedding gown. The fabric was a shimmery material that was beaded but not flashy or tacky. Atop her wavy red hair Great Aunt Muriel's tiara sat tying the whole ensemble together.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he sat down on her bed. Rose turned around to talk to him.

"About this dress or about Scorpius?"

"About Scorpius."

"I love him, Daddy." She answered confidently. He smiled and got up to hug her.

"You know, you'll always be my baby girl."

"I know." She smiled.

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
I don't need much, just enough to get me through.  
_  
"Isn't it lovely?" Rose asked as she led Ron and Hermione into her small flat. Ron looked around wearily and nodded in extreme sarcasm.

"It's gorgeous." He joked. Rose rolled her eyes and turned to her mother.

"What do you think?"

"Is it safe to live in? Is the neighbourhood good?"

"Of course it is safe to live in! The neighbourhood is alright. Any neighbourhood is alright if you have common sense." She reminded her. Ron shook his head in disgust and said,

"What if we make a deal?" he proposed. Rose looked over at him in confusion.

"What kind of deal?" she asked suspiciously.

"What if we buy you a flat and get you as far away from this crappy place as possible." Rose looked like she wanted to argue, but stopped to think.

"Deal." She agreed sticking out for him to shake. Ron smiled and shook his daughter's hand and then apparated to a real estate agent's office. Hermione stopped her daughter and asked,

"Was that your plan all along?" she asked with a smile.

"Possibly."

_Black top, blue sky, big town full of little white lies.  
Well, everybody's your friend: you can never be sure.  
They'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings, all sorts of shiny things,  
But, girl, you'll remember what your knees are for._

"Did it hurt?" Scorpius asked innocently as he walked up to Rose.

"Did what hurt?" she asked in a huff as she filled out paperwork.

"When you fell from Heaven, cause you are an angel." Rose rolled her eyes and slapped Scorpius on the top of his head with a folder.

"That line was around before my parents were in school."

"Ah, but did it ever come from a dream boat like me?" Rose stopped and gave him a strange look. 

"Dream boat? What are you, a teenage girl from the fifties?"

"Possibly." He joked as she just gave him a strange look. "Kidding!" he said holding up his hands in surrender. Rose rolled her eyes and moved on.

"So, what do you say to you, me, and a cinema?"

"I say the me and a cinema sounds nice. But the you just doesn't fit right in for me." Rose announced walking away with a smirk at Scorpius's shocked face. 

_I know that I'm on my way.  
I can tell every time I play.  
And I know it's worth all the dues I pay,  
When I can write to you and say...  
_  
"Go out with me?" Scorpius asked walking into the delivery room. A woman sat in the hospital bed screaming and crying as she pushed a human being out of her uterus while Rose sat holding her hand. Well, the woman was more like holding Rose's hand in a vice grip, but nonetheless…

"Scorpius, do you really think now is the right time to ask me?" she asked while trying to hide the fact that this woman was going to break her hand in half.

"Well, I figured now would be as good a time as any considering you are in pain and I'm sure a date with me is more pleasurable than getting your hand ripped off." The woman suddenly stopped and turned to look at Rose.

"Does it hurt that bad?" she asked.

"Well, a little, but I'm sure it's nothing in comparison to what you are going through-"

"Rose had the same face on when she broke her arm in fourth year." Scorpius interjected. Rose shot him the dirtiest look she could muster as she began to shout.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It just hurts so bad." The lady apologized to Rose. Rose waved off her apology and shook her head.

"It's fine, really. Healer Malfoy was just leaving, weren't you?" She said with a pointed look. Scorpius nodded and walked away to leave.

"Oh, and Rose?" Rose looked up at him.

"You'll go out with me one day." He said walking away as she left a surprisingly smiling Rose in his wake.

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'll send money. I'm so rich that it ain't funny.  
It oughtta be more than enough to get you through.  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
_  
"Congratulations, Healer Weasley!" Scorpius congratulated walking up to Rose. She smiled at him and took the flute of champagne he offered her.

"Thank you Healer Malfoy." She countered with a grin. Scorpius smiled before leading her away to a quiet corner.

"Look, I know you don't like me that much, but-"

"Would you go out with me?" she asked with a nervous laugh. Scorpius smiled and nodded before saying,

"Yes! Of course I will!"

_Whaddya know, we made our dreams come true.  
And there are fancy cars and diamond rings,  
But you know that they don't mean a thing.  
They all add up to nothin' compared to you.  
_

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sure." She said smiling. Ron nodded and looked out the window.

"Looks like it's about time. Are you ready?" he asked her. Rose nodded and took hold of her father's arm.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered in her ear with tears in his eyes. Rose smiled and whispered back in his ear,

"I'll always be your little girl." She said before they walked down the aisle. Then, she slowed down just a bit to whisper in his ear,

"Besides, you'll have grandchildren to spoil soon enough." She said, winking at him. Ron paled and Rose smirked as they walked down the aisle ready for a whole new chapter of life to begin.

_Well, remember me in ribbons an' curls.  
I still love you more than anything in the world...  
Love,  
Your baby girl. _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Song (Baby Girl) by Sugarland. **


End file.
